paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret of the Monkey Queen! Game
Thia game is similar to the Henry Stickmsn games, exvept this is based on Paw patrol episode, "Tracker joins the pups". Carlos is currently in front of the temple, looking for some artifacts from the museum, and finds a few stuff to play with. He can play with: * Crown * Sword (fail): The sword is too heavy for Carlos and he ends up swinging the sword next to a, now, angry rhino. "I have nothing to do with this." * Treasure (fail): Carlos sends the coins to the museum, who reports him when they discover it's only chocolate. "Shoukd've tried the coins." * A big rock (fail): Carlos tries to push the rock, but it ends up beaking into pieces. "Good thing the museum deals with problems like this." Carlos looks at the crown, but it is stolen by Mandy, who takes it far away. Carlos falls inside the hole, but the Paw payrol arrive to help him, but they are surrounded by a snake. Young pup, Tracker, has arrived to scair off the snake by: * Retreating (fail): Tracker leaves the group hoping the snake follows him, but it stays with the others. "I hope the others have a good defense option." * Boomerang (fail): Tracker tosses a boomerang, but it comes back and knocks him out. "You do know those come back right?" * Rocks * Fetch (fail): Tracker tosses a stick, but the Snake ignores him. "I think he didn't buy it" * Fight (fail): Tracker attacks the snake, but it's tail knocks him out. "On second thought, that wasn't such a good idea." * Magic (fail): Tracker attempts to say a magic spell, but tyrns him, Carlos, and the Paw Patrol into fruit. "Eating healthy saves lives." Tracker uses the rocks to scair the snake, and it was successful. Tracker is a new member of the Paw patrol, and searches for Mandy. after finding her up on the trees, they can: * Parachute (fail): The pups parachute out, but they use backpacks instead. "Could've sworn it was a parachute." * Ladder (fail): Marshall summons his ladder, but relizes they are still on the other tree. "At least you now know where you parked." * Zipline * Bananna (fail): The puos offer a trade from Mandy, but an other monkey takes it. "Called it!" Chase ziplines and grabs the crown, but while not paying attention, a herd of monkies steal it into the temple. They go inside to do the following: * Mine (fail): Rubble starts mining, then the floor collaspes on everyone. "What about the walls?" * Tnt (fail): They bring tnt inside, but it doesn't blow. "Yeah... it'll be better if we don't use tnt." * Investigate The gang investigates, but they get seperated leading you to follow Ryder, chase, Mandy, Zuma, and Rocky in a slide: * Nothing (fail): Tgey take the middle tunnel, which makes them about to jump into a pool of lava. "Wow, those ancient people really did improve the temple when it was built." * Right * Left (fail): The gang end up trapped in a dead end hall. "Now's a good time for Rubble." They turn right and land in a chamber hall when turned right. Zuma accidently trips over a tripwire causing a door to start closing: * Nothing (fail): The doors close, trapping the gang. "So, now what? * Roller coaster (fail): They all ride a roller coaster train from rct1, and escape. However, Ryder soon gets a note that the brakes are failing, and the coaster crashes. "Boosters don't make good brakes." * Jello (fail): The jello bounces the door, but causes the temple to fall down. "Now it's more secretive." * Run * Crawl (fail): Ryder crawks out, but it shuts before the others can. "Losing 4 players doesn't seem that bad, for now." You escape the room, but now have a big coconut on your trail: *Left *Nothing (fail): The gang becomes flatten if nothing is picked, luckily they are still okay. "I always wanted to see what a pancake feels." *Right (fail): They are taken into a new room where it just leads them underwater, trapped. "Just breath, and you'll be okay." The gang esvape the coconut, which traos them onto a continous path. Evrntually they arrive, with the monkeys. They are now trapped when one of tgem shuts the door on them all. We are taken to the other team, who are deciding which toom to go: *Triangle room (fail): They start to run, but are impossibily trapped in a spear trap. "Lucky for you, ypu all been trained for the abrobatics." *Stone shaped room (fail): They enter, but relize it doesn't continue, and they fall. "Uh, smart choice." *Circle room *Eye room (fail): They are taken to the second dimension, and try to cramp their way from the tight room. "This wasn't part of the plan." The gang then gets a call from Ryder about how they are trapped and need help. The pup pad dies and the gang move on to a broken bridge: *Jump (fail): The gang jumps, but it doesn't last long. "What did you think Jumping was going to do?" *Rope (fail): Marshall throws the rope down the hole, wanting to know how deep it is. "What a waist of a good rope." *Teleporter (fail): It only takes them halfway from their point and they fall. "Is that thing broken?" *Skye (fail): Skye can't support everyone, so they fall. "I think were to heavy for her." *Pup bridge (fail): The pups make a bridge, but when Carlos crosees it, they all plummit. "We need 8 pups, not 4." *wall *secret word (fail): Tracker says a secret word that causes the temple to float into space. "We'll just Push out problems somewhere else." To be continued... Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fanon Video Games Category:Adventure